FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to automatic machine tools such as multispindle lathes and especially to such multispindle machines generally referred to as bar machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a multispindle lathe having a secondary spindle located at one of the stations (preferably the last sequential station) in opposed relation to the respective primary spindle, in axial alignment therewith and adapted to be synchronized therewith to receive a cut off workpiece therefrom.